Baldwinium
Baldwinium (pronounced bald-WIN-ee-um) is an element on the NCM Table of Elements with an atomic number of 102 and symbol Bn (formerly Bw). It is a synthetic, highly radioactive element in the Explosive series and has only been synthetically created and not found freely anywhere in the Known NCM Universe. Information Baldwinium is a highly explosive element that will make a large explosion as soon as it touches any solid. It is synthetic, and not much has ever been made, due to its complexity and the danger involved in handling it. However, scientists have realized that it can be safely stored in a select number of liquid compounds, the most common of which would be Aquam (W2C2A) or, strangely, Citrogen Acid (CtTx3.) The explosive series is still proving to be an inexplicable category for most scientists. The research teams on Thear and Dubni both have said in the past that specifically Paradoxium, Baldwinium, and Wyantium are still unknown for why they explode so violently and in such little time. ''"Oh, yes. And then you've got Paradoxium, Baldwinium, and Wyantium to top off the explosives. 101 reacts with gases, 102 with solids, and 103 with liquids. And the thing is - we have no idea why." ''-Hudson Smith, on the explosive series Baldwinium, along with Urium, are the two most often created explosive elements. The most atoms of Baldwinium ever created at once was 2,000,000, which was the exact cause of The Dubni Lab Incident which took place in 10403 UYC in which the Baldwinium atoms contacted with Schottium which subsequently blew up the entire laboratory. Baldwinium is occasionally used in destruction weapons like atomic bombs, and would actually be used indefinitely if it weren't for its inconvenient short half-life. Such reasons have led to attempted and failed alternate isotope synthesis, in hopes of finding a longer lasting isotope. Baldwinium's reaction with solids is what makes it used in weapons. Baldwinium is a Hadean decay product of Staffordium, although, for some inexplicable reason, the Baldwinium explodes in exactly 1.5 milliseconds after being decayed into, regardless of its position or if it is colliding with solids. As all explosive elements do, Baldwinium decays into 180Ex. Discovery Baldwinium can only be created in a laboratory. It was first created on the Dubni planet in the famous Lab of The Dubni Republic, or just the Dubni Lab. Scientists bombarded Dromedarium (14Dr) with Serenium (198Sn) atoms together for a few weeks, and the first successful fusion of 212Bn was observed by chemist Hunter Baldwin, which had a half-life of 42 minutes. And the team he worked with proposed the naming of the element to be after him. They proposed symbol Bw, and the Universal Science Council accepted. A year later, after around 50,000 more Baldwinium atoms had been synthesized and tested with, the Universal Science Council contacted the Dubni and Thear labs, saying that the symbol of Baldwinium would be changed to Bn, because Wyantium (223Wy) had just been successfully synthesized and named to complete the Explosive series (except for Pennsylvanium, which hadn't been created yet) by a neighboring planet. They said that Having Bw and then Wy consecutively would not be as neat looking, so the symbol was changed. Isotope Data 212Bn is all Baldwinium has in regard for isotopes. Two other synthesis attempts were tried for isotope numbers 1 below and 1 above 212, but both immediately backfired. In 10400 UYC, there was attempted synthesis of 211Bn from the Dubni Lab Scientists by bombardment of Catapultium atoms (10C) and Omegium atoms (201Om.) As soon as bombardment of the Catapultium occured, all the Omegium atoms exploded on contact. (However, this did not entirely fail, as one Catapultium atom, instead of fusing with the Omegium, connected and formed the extremely rare compound Omegium Catapultide, with formula OmC.) Then, a month later in that same year, the Thear Institude of Chemistry tried to make 213Bn, instead with Marquisium (207Mq) and Dearth (6D) atoms. The particle accelerators were left powered on for 11 hours, until the Marquisium target atoms decayed. No fusion was recorded. Category:Elements